


Mom, Dad, Aaron, and Emily

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're going to think I'm 50 again woman; maybe even 40.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom, Dad, Aaron, and Emily

“It’s over; it’s finally over.” Hotch walked into his bedroom on a rainy Thursday night, leaning to kiss his wife. “Hey baby, I'm sorry I'm so late. I didn’t intend to miss dinner but the damn meeting just kept going.” He started to undress. “I am sick of politics, budgets, BS; I'm sick of it all. If tomorrow wasn’t Friday, I would make it so. The first meeting doesn’t start until noon. I'm not even showing my face until 11:30. I know I am old and battered but I swear I would rather tackle Unsubs some days than deal with this mess.”

 

“You could always retire, Hotch.” Emily replied.

 

He turned to look at her. She was beautiful, sitting Indian style on the bed they had shared for over a decade. Her laptop was open; her Blackberry beside her.

 

“I am barely sixty…don’t put me out to pasture just yet. I have at least another five years before I call it a day.”

 

“Alright,” she nodded. “I hope you didn’t forget that you and Derek have the twins and CeCe on Saturday at the mall.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Saturday afternoon with the kids. They want to start their Christmas shopping and I am doing brunch and stuff with the girls so that leaves you.”

 

“What's ‘and stuff’?” Hotch asked.

 

“Stuff we like to do. Bree and her friends are going to the mall as well.”

 

“The same mall?”

 

“No.”

 

“Em…”

 

“Hotch, she is going to be fine.”

 

“She is only thirteen years old.”

 

“And she will be with a small army of teenagers. I will drop her off and Tara’s mom is bringing her home. She will be fine. 911 is #1 on her speed dial; you insisted. I am #2 and you are #3. She just wants to enjoy her Saturday with her friends. Jack has soccer practice and drills most of the afternoon. He has an exhibition match with Gonzanga on Tuesday. You have to be there, honey.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It’s at 4:45. Give me your Blackberry.”

 

“Why?” he asked, doing what she told him.

 

“I am setting a reminder for Monday evening and Tuesday morning. You missed his last exhibition and while it wasn’t your fault, he was disappointed. I don’t want that to happen again if it doesn’t have to.”

 

“Neither do I.” Hotch took the phone back, placing it on the dresser. “OK, the mall Saturday and soccer Tuesday.”

 

“Mmm hmm. Sunday is free…I thought we could spend some time together.”

 

“I like the sound of it already.”

 

“I haven’t even told you what we would do.”

 

“As long as it’s not Christmas shopping, I'm fine.”

 

“We have to Hotch; I am not waiting until the last minute again this year. You know how busy this time of year is for both of us. Plus the kids have time off school for the holidays…it will be a full house.”

 

“New Year’s Eve plans?” Hotch walked into the bathroom in his tee shirt and boxers.

 

“I figured after our recent conversation that an RSVP to Senator Tierney’s party was essential.”

 

“I guess it is.”

 

“You owe me big time for making me party with Republicans.” Emily said.

 

“Quiet as it’s kept; your mother is a Republican.” Hotch replied. “I hope that is not the only party we’re going to.”

 

“We have a fair share of invitations. You can look through them on Sunday and make a choice. No more than two though, I hate the traveling and the traffic.”

 

“Me too. I’ll look over them.”

 

“OK. So Jack has a game on Tuesday and on Thursday Bree has a full physical at the pediatrician. She needs a clean bill of health before field hockey tryouts in January.”

 

“Is that going to be alright with her asthma, baby?” Hotch asked.

 

“I’ll let the pediatrician make that decision. Lots of professional athletes have asthma…Bree’s is controllable. We’ll see but she has all appendages crossed she’ll be cleared. Alex just got a job on the middle school newspaper, which I am told is an epic feat for a fifth grader. Her first article is on the spirit of Christmas…next Friday evening you have to take her out to get some pictures of local decorations.”

 

“Next Saturday I want the boys to help me decorate the house.”

 

“Check Jack’s schedule; he is so busy getting ready for the soccer season.” Emily replied, checking her email.

 

“I will talk to him tomorrow after dinner. Is there anything to tell me about Dylan?”

 

“Mmm, not really. I am not happy with his math grades. I'm going to get him a tutor when he returns to school in January. Everything else is good.”

 

Hotch came out of the bathroom. Emily had cleared away the laptop and phone; she just sat on the bed smiling. Hotch returned the smile.

 

“There is nothing else you want to mention about Dylan?” he asked.

 

“No,” she shook her head. “Oh wait…his ankle is doing great. He has two more weeks before the ace bandage comes off and I had to stop him from doing cartwheels this evening but he’s definitely healing. He’s getting antsy to run around.”

 

“So I don’t get to hear the story of how he came to have a bulldog asleep in his bed tonight?”

 

“It’s a cute story, Hotch.”

 

“Emily…”

 

“I have a surprise for you. Wouldn’t you rather hear all about that?”

 

“Emily Katherine…”

 

“Its pretty awesome.” She added.

 

“Pretty awesome?” he raised an eyebrow and grinned.

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“Alright,” he sat down beside her on the bed.  “I’ll bite.”

 

Emily pulled out the bottle of oil from behind her, putting it in her husband’s hand. His grin grew.

 

“Coconut and ginger massage oil; warms on contact. Very awesome.”

 

“I know how tired you were last night. You came in and passed out so I didn’t get a chance to show it to you. I thought, if you were in the mood…”

 

Hotch pulled her into his arms, lips teasing her neck.

 

“Woman, I am always in the mood.”

 

“I'm so glad to hear that.” Emily gathered up his tee shirt and pulled it over his head. Hotch’s kisses were strong and passionate. “Mmm, honey.”

 

“Damn baby,”

 

Emily reluctantly moved out of his arms.

 

“Lie down, Mr. Deputy Director.”

 

“You know, in the interest of fairness, you should go topless as well. A little reciprocity is all I ask. I just read an article in that magazine you like that noted a study where 65% of people believe reciprocity is an important part of a healthy and happy marriage.”

 

“You are so damn cute,” Emily kissed his lips. “Lie down.”

 

He lay on his stomach and rested on his arms. Emily unbuttoned her pajama top. She’d left her bra on for a reason…she knew what her man liked. Straddling him, she listened to her husband sigh. Emily poured some of the oil in her hands, rubbed them together, and started at his shoulders.

 

“I've been thinking of things baby, I've been doing the math. These budget meetings have me thinking of nothing but numbers and stats. The twins just turned 10. That means we have eight years until there is an empty nest.”

 

“You think that just because they go to college that there will be an empty house?” Emily asked.

 

“As soon as they're all gone I’ll…mmm baby.”

 

“Was that a good or bad mmm?”

 

“A little bit of both; I'm fine. As soon as they leave I'm going to change the locks.” 

 

“Hotch!” she exclaimed, giggling.

 

“I'm serious…I want you all to myself woman. I've waited so long and I’ll be 68 by then so who even knows if I’ll have the energy.”

 

“Bite your tongue. The reason I work so hard to keep us healthy is so that when our time comes we can make the most of it. Don’t worry, 68 is the new 55.”

 

“Is that so?” Hotch asked.

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“You know I believe whatever you tell me.”

 

“You better.”

 

Hotch groaned and then moaned as her expert hands turned his tense, tired muscles into putty. She had been turning him into putty one way or another for the past 15 years. Emily took care of him without thought or question. She took care of them all and sometimes while he watched her sleeping, Hotch prayed to God that what he did for her came close. Emily assured him that it did…Mrs. Hotchner was a very blissful woman. She was busy, sometimes harried, but she was incredibly happy.

 

“Emily?”

 

“Mmm hmm?”

 

“Gonna tell me about the new member of our family anytime soon?” Hotch asked.

 

“What?”

 

“The dog, love of my life.”

 

“Oh right. His name is Jake and he is an English bulldog. The story is cute actually.”

 

“Good, I really want to hear it.”

 

“Well, as you know, Dylan has a current events paper due every Monday. About a month ago he was looking through the weekend paper and found an article about a local animal shelter that doesn’t euthanize animals. They were struggling to stay afloat. He talked to his grandmother about it and Nat called me. Dylan wanted to help so he wrote the paper and decided to start raising money, along with his whole class. They went door to door selling candy and right now he is thinking of other projects for the New Year.”

 

“Dylan is running this by himself?”

 

“He and Nat; it’s a great grassroots campaign.” Emily said. “They went to visit this evening and apparently he and Jake fell in love. Nat said that they couldn’t leave him behind…he had the sweetest face. Plus Dil thinks other people will be encouraged to adopt if they see he’s done it. How could I say no?”

 

“Yeah,” Hotch grumbled. “I guess. Ooh, right there Em.”

 

“There?” Emily worked the heel of her hand into the small of his back.

 

“Oh God yeah, there; right there baby.”

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Mmm yeah…perfect.”

 

“So it’s OK if we keep Jake?” she asked.

 

“It’s fine. He is kind of cute in that bulldog kind of way. Do you also want me to sign away any money or give you the combination to the safety deposit box?”

 

“Nah, I know everything about you that I need to know.” She leaned to kiss the nape of his neck.  “I love you, Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“I love you too. My God, you're so good to me. I can't wait to get some real alone time. I love our children but I want to lavish attention on my wife. We will finally be able to take that trip to Majorca, and you know what, we can stay as long as we want. You can really take up that photography hobby that you’ve only dabbled in thus far. Maybe you will find a whole new career. I can get the guys to help me build you a dark room in the basement…we can convert the powder room. Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” he yawned. “You will become a famous photographer. We will buy a boat and take it out on the Harbor. That’s a good idea, huh?”

 

“It is…I look forward to it.” Emily dismounted Hotch, grabbing her pajama top.

 

“Don’t put your shirt back on.” He mumbled drowsily.

 

“You have plans, Mr. Deputy Director?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Mmm hmm, sleep.”

 

“Good idea.” Emily stroked her fingers through his white hair, smiling when he sighed.

 

“Set the alarm a bit early though. Tomorrow morning I'm going to take off your clothes, slowly, and take you back in time. You're going to think I'm 50 again woman; maybe even 40.”

 

“Sounds fantastic.”

 

Emily put her pajama top back on, took off her bra, and turned out the lamp. Under the covers, her husband snuggled close and kissed her neck.

 

“Emily?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Guess what baby?”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you. I love you all the way to the moon and back. I promise to never, ever stop.”

 

“I promise to hold you to it. Go to sleep, Hotch.”

 

“I could take you if I wanted to…just thought I would point that out.”

 

“So you're saying you don’t want to?” Emily asked.

 

“If I did, it came out wrong.”

 

“I thought so.” She kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Hotch.”

 

“Sweet dreams, baby.”

 

***

                                                                                                                                        


End file.
